


(Flesh and Blood) Sacrifice

by cherry619



Series: Poison Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unanswered questions for both Jared and Jensen arise. Can they keep their secrets forever? </p>
            </blockquote>





	(Flesh and Blood) Sacrifice

_Like animals tonight we make it_  
You give me an inch, I take it  
I'll steal your love like a thief  
To be as one is my belief

 

It was now 6 months after his and Jensen’s first encounter.

They still lived in the same apartment and were officially going steady. Jared found that when Jensen’s not drugging men and having sex with them, he was really a fascinating person. Jensen was smarter than people give him credit for; the guy could easily fix a computer in under a minute, which came in handy on more then one occasion, and could easily translate three different languages.

But, more importantly, he was truly a loving boyfriend.  When Jared was tired from running around all day and trying to get to all of his classes on time, Jensen would give him massages to help ease the tension in his muscles.  When Jared was sad, especially when he had to sit and watch them euthanize a dog, Jensen would buy extra ice cream, sit on the couch, and watch Opera with him.

He was a person’s dream lover: attentive, passionate, gorgeous, smart, athletic, talented…almost everything Jared wanted in a man.

The only confusing part was what Jensen initially did. Jensen said he worked at the organization called Evangelist. Jared knew they performed charity work, ran homeless shelters, and the like, but Jensen never talked about his job. In fact Jared asked one time if he could volunteer only to have Jensen just change the subject.

While the situation confused Jared to no end, he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was actually enjoying life now. Jared didn’t think he would ever get over his ex or what his ex did to him. Never thought he could move on and try to start something new. Jared had been stuck in a rut of despair and felt as if he was drowning.

Jared shook his head to clear the thoughts, smiling to himself.  He’d definitely been thinking waaaay too much lately.

Jared continued to read his textbook, trying to garner all the knowledge on civil engineering he could for tomorrow’s test.

The apartment felt kinda empty since Jensen was at work. It was 11:45, and Jensen’s boss had called him in to do something quick. Jared just settled in and studied while Jensen was gone.

Sighing, Jared put the pencil down and rubbed his forehead; he was starting to get a major headache. He needed some food.

Untangling himself from the couch, he cracked his sore muscles and made his way to the fridge. It was almost pitch black in the kitchen but Jared didn’t want to turn on the overhead light in risk of hurting his sensitive eyes.

At that most opportune moment, a hand settled on his shoulder, and Jared was sure if he didn’t turn around for that brief second and catch a glimpse of green he would of seriously freaked the fuck out.

“Holy Shit!” Jared squealed holding his beating heart as if to stop it from beating out of his chest. “Jesus Jensen…don’t do that!”

Jensen chuckled but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Sorry baby boy.” He said apologetically kissing the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. He could already feel how tense Jared was just from the studying.

Jared had been working so hard on trying to pass his exams.  It made Jensen feel guilty that all he’d been doing was making drug deals.

Unwinding himself from Jared, Jensen looked around oddly at the darkness of the house.

“Uh, any reason why all the lights are off?”

“The light was hurting my eyes,” Jared admitted embarrassingly.

Jensen laughed again, but didn’t tease him for it. “I think that’s the sign that you need to stop.”

Jared huffed. “Come on Jen I need to pass this so I have to study more.”

“Baby, you know you’re smart.  I don’t even know why you study half the time.” Jared gave him a look like he had two heads. “No all you need to be doing is resting.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s bicep gently and guided him to the shared bedroom, making sure to undue the covers before laying Jared down. Thinking that Jared had already fallen asleep because of how quiet he was, Jensen began to strip him of his sweatpants.  A hand wrapped around his wrist, causing him to stop in his ministrations.

“Thank you,” Jared rasped.

Looking up into Jared’s sleepy eyes he could see how tired and vulnerable the man was. Though they never talked about the past because of how triggering it was, Jensen knew they would have to sooner or later.

The hard question was whether or not Jensen was going to like what he heard… Jared’s ex had left him a quivering mess of vulnerability and insecurities. Jensen was left to pick up the pieces, and he fully intended to put him together again.

The hard part of it was who is Jared’s ex and what exactly did the guy do? It was questions that he would soon answer. Smiling at his slumbering boyfriend he moved some of his bangs from his eyes. When he found the guy, lord help him, cause Jensen was pissed and no one pisses off Jensen Ackles and lives to tell the tale.

 


End file.
